This invention relates to a board-type game and more particularly to a board-type game in which digital computing apparatus is provided to generate audible clues representing the movement of a hidden or invisible player upon the board.
While various prior art board games have employed various arrangements for concealing each player's pieces from his opponent, relatively few have employed a hidden or invisible player whose location is not known to any of the participants. One exception is the Parker Bros. game CODE NAME: SECTOR which is disclosed in applicant's earlier patent 4,171,135. One of the foreseeable problems is the provision of some means for controlling the behavior of the hidden opponent in a manner which is consistent with some predetermined set of rules of play. Likewise, it was heretofore difficult to provide any means for communicating the behavior of the hidden opponent to the human players or participants. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, special-purpose digital computing apparatus is provided to both logically control the hidden opponent's behavior and to generate clues which give limited information about that behavior to the human participants in the game, while permitting the participants themselves to operate on a classic type of board playing field with its historically well-received visual attributes.